


Said I loved you but I lied

by MoiraShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleur, Break Up, F/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: HPHBP. With the uncertainty of the consequences caused by Greyback's attack, Bill break up with Fleur.





	Said I loved you but I lied

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Kudos and comments are nice.

_You are the one, you are the one_

_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

_Said I loved you but I lied_

**Michael Bolton-Said I loved you but I lied**

Fleur froze in place, in the hospital's wig chair, while staring at Bill's darkened and serious eyes, who was in the bed, one side of his face covered by bandages, wheer the werewolf Greyback had attacked him. The redhead was telling her the the hardest words she'd ever heard:

"I'm breaking off our engagement Fleur, and I'm sorry."

"You don't mean _eet_ , it's a joke, non?" Fleur asked, smiling almost desperately, while she raise a hand to touch his, trying to believe it wasn't true.

Bill's hand, bigger and lightly tanned from the Egypt's sun, closed around hers for a moment, as if comforting her, but them, Fleur's smile vanished when he removed his hand from hers, pushing hers far from his and Fleur felt cold, as if someone was throwing water on her, her lips now parting in unpleasant surprise, staring at the man in front of her, her blue eyes fixed on him, but she wasn't really seeing her, she was lost, while he was saying:

"I said I loved you, but I lied Fleur, and it's been some time now." His voice was serious, while he stared at the blonde, who seemed to be fighting not to hiccup, her beautiful eyes filling with tears.

Although Bill's eyes were serious and determined, while he was being hard with his now former fiance, inside he felt as if his heart was breaking into a thousand of pieces by the pain he was inflicting on her, for destructing the best thing that had happened to him, Fleur Delacour. He loved the blonde more than he'd ever loved another woman, and it was so deep, she always lighted up his days like a sun, as if she truly shone and because of that, he needed to let her go.

Greyback's attack would bring so many uncertain to his life, nobody knew what would happen to him, what effect the bites would bring, if he would become dangerous during the full moons, but he had been marked and he'd never forgive himself if he ended up putting Fleur in dangerous. He preferred to break her heart, knowing that she could move on, instead of her staying by his side and being in some kind of mortal dangerous. Even if not having her with him would kill him slowly.

"Non, don't say... bullshit. We love each other and _zis_ attack will not destroy us." She insisted, trying hard to hold back her tears, smiling again, staring at the redhead.

She loved Bill Weasley, he saw on her more than her Veela side, but everything that was in her heart, he had been the only one and for her, that attack didn't change what she felt for him, he was so much more than a man, marked by werewolf's bites, he still was the Bills he loved, that had a beautiful smile, always so gentle to her, a wizard with a big heart and the head in the right place, and the thought of seeing him away from her, when he most needed, was breaking her.

"You said forever, remember?" She whispered with a small smile, although her eyes were still full of tears and she removed from inside her robes a thin chain that was around her neck, where was the engagement ring he'd given her, with a small blue stone he'd brought from Egypt and, was also his own ring that Madam Pomfrey had removed from him while treating his wounds and the blonde raised the chain to their eye's level, swaying it slowly.

"And I ask for forgiveness Fleur..." He told her and, although his voice was still serious, it was also sounded a little bittersweet and he knocked the rings in the chain with the back of his hand away from hi and she closed her eyes, lowering the chain, devastated. "I'm really sorry Fleur, but it's true, I don't love you anymore..."

"You are being an idiot, Bill."

Fleur opened her eyes, and deep inside she knew he still loved her and she'd find a way to make him see he was making the wrong choice in letting her go because he was afraid. She shook her head and then, quickly she raised from her chair and bent over Bill, kissing his lips hard, and Bill was surprised with her move, feeling her warmth and tasting her lips when then, the blonde broke the kiss, walking toward the door, head high, where the Weasleys were, listening to their talk, everybody surprise at Bill's decision, while the blonde left.


End file.
